


ジュゴンの空

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 人鱼的天空Pairing: All贝，卡贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 在无人星球修炼的贝吉塔，在一次被悟空击倒后，突然发现自己是故地重游。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	ジュゴンの空

**Author's Note:**

> 可以算作《A Dinner Party》的后续，前作传送门：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678291

他从天空中坠下来，周围的空气温度很低，无数冰晶撕擦着他的战斗服，发出噼啪细响。他一直跌坠，勉强睁开的眼睛里看得到被恒星光芒染成火焰色的云团。  
没有亲历过很难想象这种火烧般的严寒——想到这个，贝吉塔忍不住扯动了嘴角。  
本来确有打算微笑，但他的背脊顺时撞击在某座山的峰尖上，又顺势滑下去，摔落在峡谷中的凹地。  
他抬起头，石壁合拢处将天空的形状勾画得仿佛巨大的鱼尾，整个峡谷中心的形状好像一只镂空的儒艮。  
贝吉塔的眼睛陡然瞪大了。  
难怪从刚才开始就觉得……似曾相识。

“你问贝吉塔？他的状况？……不太好耶！从刚才开始就没说过话了！没想到摔这一下能这么重！仙豆？……早就吃完了！我马上带他瞬间移动飞回来，我需要搜寻你的气做定位……比克？喂 ，比克你听得到吗？……”  
悟空放下按在脑门上的手指，十分沮丧地转过头来：“不晓得是不是我自己的问题，也许是离太远了吧……心灵感应都不太好使。”  
贝吉塔躺在地上，用眼角的余光扫过他的脸。他的塞亚人同胞脸上挤满了难得一见的苦恼，而这苦恼的源头居然是自己……真是好笑得紧。  
他收回目光，继续躺在那里——一动不动，这样他的视线就能，完全锁定在峡谷上方。  
就是这里没错了，这个星球，这片峡谷，都是故地重游。难怪那些长满荒草的废墟看上去有些熟悉，那些屋檐上毫无实用意义的装饰雕花，是又一个灭绝了的智慧种族曾经的文字。它们优美吗？……不太清楚，很难判断，因为已经没人能读懂了。  
——是我杀了他们。  
——然后……在这里……有一场伏击……

贝吉塔已很难追忆起关于征服这颗星球的任意细节，因为这样的事在非常短暂的几年内反复发生，大多数时候，都是单方面的屠戮，是压倒性的完胜。  
他们来了，降临了，简单评估之后，就着手开始“清理工作”。像某种清洁工，只是“擦除”弗利萨军纳为财产的星星上的小生命。一次又一次类似的辛苦战斗磨砺了战士们的身体和能力，也漂白了他们的意识……总是非常辛苦，只希望能尽快解决。那些死去的、变成灰尘的智慧生命，他们有过怎样的爱恨，没有人会去发掘。  
疲倦催生了懈怠，习惯造就了疏忽，他被那不知名的白色生物袭击时，是刚刚完成了在这颗行星上的“清理”，正处于撤离前短暂休憩的间隙。  
只是松懈了数分钟而已，意识朦胧，刚刚渴睡，那个“东西”就出现了。  
它并不高大，浑身上下覆盖着密集的粒鳞，除却顶首关节几处紫色鳞片，身体几乎尽呈乳白颜色——尾基膨大——那个东西同弗利萨类似的是，生有一条非常粗壮、肥嫩、覆着粘液的尾巴。  
那尾巴从身后迎头扇下来，只一下将贝吉塔击倒在地。  
就是在这个峡谷了，那怪物用尾巴缠住塞亚人的脖子，将他拖至此处。他被“放置”在碎石上，那怪物慢条斯理地剥开包裹他全身的战斗制服。  
它像个魔怪，战斗力探测器接触到他的一瞬间就崩裂开来。它比弗利萨还要强大，它的力量深不见底、不可计算。  
那不知名的怪物撕下贝吉塔的制服，展开他瘦小的身体。刚被“清理”一空的星球上一片死寂，那白色的生物不言不语。它分开贝吉塔的双腿，生硬地固定住，然后，霍然抬起内侧生有鲜明疣鳞的手掌按住了塞亚人的嘴。  
剧痛瞬即从腿间中央炸裂开来，直到隔了这么多年，它依旧痛得鲜明，如锐针一般直刺在贝吉塔的脑际。迎着被山壁勾勒至狭长的天空，他浑身抽搐了一下，向一侧翻倒，将四肢蜷缩了起来。  
——当时的感觉是什么？……要死掉了，要被杀死了……要被吃掉了……  
灭绝了那么多的物种之后，自己作为最后剩下的赛亚人，也要被一个不知名的怪物灭绝了。  
那白色怪物通体粘湿冰凉，可它的性器坚硬又灼烫，且并不吝惜自己那恐怖深邃的力量，直即肆无忌惮地在贝吉塔柔软脆弱的内部翻搅穿刺。  
肠子几乎被捣碎了……每一下都是疼的，但因为口鼻被制，贝吉塔不光是无法呼救，他甚至觉得自己随时会死于窒息。他的喉头剧烈震抖，那怪物欣悦地赏鉴着他的苦痛，不光如此，它还亮出了蓝紫色的舌头，用它们盘旋舔舐起受戮之人抖动的脖颈，与他敏感的耳朵。  
这场酷刑历时长久，纵是强壮的塞亚人也在这场完全是炫耀力量与残忍的性交过程中晕死了数次。贝吉塔从又一次的昏厥中惊醒时，发觉自己被翻动过，如今尾巴被那白色怪兽死死揪着，几乎要被连根拔断。他跪地伏头，完全趴着，正以牲畜交媾的姿态承受着那家伙的漫长欲望。  
换做是弗利萨他也会试着挣扎的，此时却连一根手指都不想再动。也许这东西才是这个星球的真正统治者，也许这东西强到能统治整个宇宙……无所谓了……贝吉塔奄奄一息地趴着，任由那怪物使用自己。他的声音已经自由了，可是挤不出一句叫喊，只得几下闷哼。除却白色怪物撞击他屁股时造成的震动，他完全已是尸体，一动都不能动。  
这噩梦般的强暴以一次漫长的射精结束。不知名强大种族的体液漫溢在被磨蹭到糜烂的体腔内，而失败者没有立得开释，反倒被那东西搂在怀里，从脸孔到肚皮，像蜥蜴一样的掌心摩挲过他的方寸所有。  
他觉得自己完全被污染了。倘不在这里被杀死，此时回去的话，或许也会被弗利萨处死吧……发生了这种事，被击败、被使用、被玷污了……很难想象会否能被原谅。会来前线做最艰苦的清扫工作，不正是因为他试图反抗自己作为弗利萨“私人财产”的身份吗？  
怪物的爪子停留在贝吉塔光洁紧绷的小腹上，有仔仔细细地贴紧了肚皮。  
一个声音，那个东西的声音，在他逐渐朦胧的意识边缘低语：“会怀孕的唷……！”  
战栗感随着脊柱一节节爬上头颈，贝吉塔记得自己咆哮着惨叫出声，霎那间被绝望的感觉彻底拖进了昏迷。  
——那个声音太像弗利萨了。  
——多年后，我亲眼目睹了弗利萨的多次变身，终于再见到那乳白色的形态……  
果然，那个怪物就是他。  
是弗利萨。

贝吉塔蜷缩着四肢，脸孔几乎贴上了石壁。  
悟空已经生好了火，甚至烤好了鱼。原来此地还有生物没有灭绝，或者说，在弗利萨军撤走后，它重获新生，自动修复了一些生态，如今又可适宜智慧生命繁衍。  
贝吉塔感觉到悟空的一只手贴上了自己的脸颊：“体温很正常呀？也没有什么外伤……”  
光滑的手，温厚又暖和。这是打败过杀死过弗利萨的那个人的手。在停留了数秒之后，眼看就要抬起溜走。  
贝吉塔一把按住了它：“别动！”  
“哦呀？”在他身后蹲着的这个赛亚同乡，毫无意外地发出了不经大脑的怪叫声。  
“叫你别动，卡卡罗特！”早已被废黜了的他的王子，用威严赫赫又蛮不讲理的态度吩咐说。  
数秒钟的沉默过后，贝吉塔感觉到有个魁梧的大件东西，在他身后贴近了。当然是悟空，看情形是也准备躺下。  
“不是说了别要动吗？”他问。  
“虽然不知道你是什么感觉的，但是……需要手的话，我的一只手还不够暖和耶！我是想给你更暖和点的东西呀，贝吉塔！”那个笨蛋卡卡罗特，在他的脑后嘀嘀咕咕地说。  
他没有抽回手去，贝吉塔也不许他这样做。他换了几回姿势，才找好角度，把自己也放倒了。  
贝吉塔感觉到他完全拱上来、贴上来，靠在自己的背部，手脚都包裹上来，在悉悉索索地乱动了一阵之后，总算停住、不动了。他就似一床热烘烘又不老实的暖被。  
“这样子行不行呀？”他邀功似地问着。  
“别动了，我只是想睡一会儿。只是累了，没别的。想在这个地方好好睡会儿。”贝吉塔说。  
“诶，这个地方吗？这颗行星好冷哦！为什么不先回去……”悟空口鼻里呼出的气像如有形状，是一团一团炽热的小球。  
“说了别问！”贝吉塔低吼着。  
那真的是低吼——固然他的态度有足够冷淡，好像这颗行星上的气温一样，悟空却分明感觉到，在自己手掌的覆盖下，贝吉塔的嘴角向着不那么冷淡的角度，轻微地抽动了一下。  
这是绝不会判断错误的。毕竟嘛，他是个数一数二的武术家。

Fin.


End file.
